Uncrushable
|image = |Performers = Jyuto Iruma |Label = EVIL LINE RECORDS |Album = MAD TRIGGER CREW -Before The 2nd D.R.B- |Release = January 29, 2020 |video = }} Uncrushable is the second track from the MAD TRIGGER CREW -Before The 2nd D.R.B- album, performed by Jyuto Iruma. Track Info *Lyrics: kickhaiku *Composition/Arrangement: ist *Vocals: Jyuto Iruma Lyrics |-|English= Illumatic Jyuto Iruma, c'mon! Before anything else, let's do some celebration It's an invitation from the goddess of victory herself There's only victory in my sights and nothing else Everyone else is just an imitation, at best Let me demonstrate the difference between us I know the true difference between good and evil Hey, other divisions, you better watch out We have only one goal and that is the victory We've come this far, 'cause we're unstoppable You gonna surrender when faced with the yakuza crusher? Rules won't work here, trust me I'm the only real gangster here (Huh?) I rule this city from the shadows Even the police and gangs are afraid of me I hold their weaknesses in my hands Drug traffic? I'll decimate it in one hit I won't let them sell hard drugs around here I won't let them take things that get them tripping I won't let the number of my deceased friends increase Unlike drugs, my feelings are uncrushable! To be honest, I want you here with me... Sometimes, I can't help but think about it Just do your best and I'll do the rest So you can count on me! Territories increasing rather it's more convenient Welcome to the underground, it has its own rules I'm about to confiscate some drugs This is Yokohama, you'll face only sorrow here I have yakuza and ex-soldier with me Together, we're unprecedented power We're MTC, we're writing the history Literal kings among all gangs We're making more money by illegal means Who can survive, other than us? The answer is nobody! I mean it, nobody Yokohama's momentum is unstoppable This still is in the process as well How far can a human fell, you say? I've seen it too many times I'll dedicate this soundtrack to the dead ones I won't let them sell hard drugs around here I won't let them take things that get them tripping I won't let the number of my deceased friends increase Unlike drugs, my feelings are uncrushable! To be honest, I want you here with me... Sometimes, I can't help but think about it Just do your best and I'll do the rest So you can count on me! When the dirt accumulates, it becomes a mountain Confiscated grams turn into a kilos I won't let these scums sell this shit Unlike drugs, I'm uncrushable Who the hell said it's impossible? The freedom worth taking the risks Asking questions is pointless I won't give any warnings You aren't persuasive as you think, y'know I won't let them sell hard drugs around here I won't let them take things that get them tripping I won't let the number of my deceased friends increase Unlike drugs, my feelings are uncrushable! To be honest, I want you here with me... Sometimes, I can't help but think about it Just do your best and I'll do the rest So you can count on me |-|Romaji= Illumatic Iruma Jyuto, c'mon! yaru mae kara serebureeshon shouri no megami ga kureta inbiteeshon yuushou igai ganchuu ni nai hoka wa seizei yattoke imiteeshon shoumei suru dake kaku no chigai honshitsu minuita zen to aku no chigai hoka no division kakugo shi na kocchi wa yaru koto hitotsu katsu nomi da koko made kurya mou tomerarenai marubou no mae de wa oteage kai ruuru ga tsuuyou shinai hontou no gyangusutaa wa ore dake da ura de kono machi wo shikitteru keikan mo gyangu mo hora na bibitteru yatsura no yowami wo nigitteru mayaku osen nara ore ga kirisuteru haado doraggu wa urasenee buttobu yatsu kore ijou kuwasenee shinda nakama wa kore ijou fuyasenee Drug to chigatte kimochi ga kudakenee hontou wa omae ga ireba naa nante omou koto datte aru kedo socchi no bun made kocchi de yaru kara makasetoke shima ga fuete mushiro koutsugou andaagurando ja denai ryoushuusho sono doraggu wa bosshuu shiyou yokohama igai wa goshuushou yakuza to moto gunjin to enjin wo kunde zenjin mitou rekishi ni kizamu ze M.T.C ichii ni rankuin no gyangu kingu koitsu wa saikou no shinogi orera igai de dare ga ikinobiru? kotae wa Nobody Nobody daremo tomerenee yokohama no ikioi kore mo tochuu katei ningen ga doko made ochiru ka tte? sorya kono me de mite kita nando mo na shinda yatsura ni sasageru saundotorakku haado doraggu wa urasenee buttobu yatsu kore ijou kuwasenee shinda nakama wa kore ijou fuyasenee Drug to chigatte kimochi ga kudakenee hontou wa omae ga ireba naa nante omou koto datte aru kedo socchi no bun made kocchi de yaru kara makasetoke chiri mo tsumoreba yama to naru oushuu shita guramu ga kiro ni naru kore ijou temeera ni urasenee Drug to chigatte kimochi ga kudakenee dareka ga muri to ka iu demo risuku wo shou no wa ore no jiyuu kikanee keikoku wo yattenee yatsu nai settokuryoku haado doraggu wa urasenee buttobu yatsu kore ijou kuwasenee shinda nakama wa kore ijou fuyasenee Drug to chigatte kimochi ga kudakenee hontou wa omae ga ireba naa nante omou koto datte aru kedo socchi no bun made kocchi de yaru kara makasetoke |-|Kanji= Illumatic Iruma Jyuto, c'mon! やる前からセレブレーション 勝利の女神がくれたインビテーション 優勝以外眼中にない 他はせいぜいやっとけイミテーション 証明するだけ格の違い 本質見抜いた善と悪の違い 他のdivision覚悟しな こっちはやる事一つ　勝つのみだ ここまで来りゃもう止められない マル暴の前ではお手上げかい ルールが通用しない 本当のギャングスターは俺だけだ 裏でこの街を仕切ってる 警官もギャングもほらなビビってる 奴らの弱みを握ってる 麻薬汚染なら俺が切り捨てる ハードドラッグは売らせねぇ ぶっ飛ぶやつこれ以上食わせねぇ 死んだ仲間はこれ以上増やせねぇ Drugと違って気持ちが砕けねぇ 本当はお前が居ればなーなんて思う事だってあるけど そっちの分までこっちでやるから任せとけ シマが増えてむしろ好都合 アンダーグランドじゃ出ない領収書 そのドラッグは没収しよう ヨコハマ以外はご愁傷 ヤクザと元軍人と円陣を組んで前人未到 歴史に刻むぜM.T.C 一位にランクインのギャングキング こいつは最高のシノギ 俺ら以外で誰が生き延びる？ 答えは Nobody Nobody 誰も止めれねぇヨコハマの勢い これも途中過程 人間がどこまで落ちるかって？ そりゃこの目で見てきた何度もな 死んだ奴らに捧げるサウンドトラック ハードドラッグは売らせねぇ ぶっ飛ぶやつこれ以上食わせねぇ 死んだ仲間はこれ以上増やせねぇ Drugと違って気持ちが砕けねぇ 本当はお前が居ればなーなんて思う事だってあるけど そっちの分までこっちでやるから任せとけ ちりも積もれば山となる 押収したグラムがキロになる これ以上テメェらに売らせねぇ Drugと違って気持ちが砕けねぇ 誰かが無理とか言う でもリスクを背負うのは俺の自由 聞かねぇ警告を やってねぇ奴　ない説得力 ハードドラッグは売らせねぇ ぶっ飛ぶやつこれ以上食わせねぇ 死んだ仲間はこれ以上増やせねぇ Drugと違って気持ちが砕けねぇ 本当はお前が居ればなーなんて思う事だってあるけど そっちの分までこっちでやるから任せとけ Credits *Translation by TerminalFeline & Sacchi. Navigation Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Solo Song Category:Mad Trigger Crew